


A Supernatural Quadrangle

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Danger, Demons, F/M, Language, Romance, Sex, Strippers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you throw in two hot girls when you already have two hot guys? A whole lot of fighting the Supernatural, some kicking butt, and a bit of romance all mixed in. Follow two women, Sara and Heather, as they get to know Sam and Dean while fighting the Supernatural and possibly leading to an all out apocalypse which has the two brothers a little more involved then they would have ever thought. Sometimes people are just given a destiny.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Quadrangle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like one of the only Supernatural fics with multiple chapters that I have completed. I have had people ask me to write sequels in the past, which is a possibility in the future depending on feedback. This was kind of my baby awhile back, and I'm sort of proud of it. It is definitely kind of messed up, haha. I'm also very proud of how I wrote a character that appears in future chapters, so you will all get to see that if I get some feedback. :D
> 
> This is also set sort of during season 4!

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Women**

Two women sat quietly in a library. It appeared deserted by the lack of light inside. Only the light from two computer monitors emanated through a small fraction of the library leaving the rest of the place completely dark. By the darkness, inside and out, it would appear that the library had been closed and that these two women were there after hours. Yes, they had broken into the place.

 

Tapping and clicking sounded in the room as one of the women typed on a keyboard. The monitor’s light lit up her face, displaying her short brown hair with blond highlights and her brown eyes. She typed frantically as if she was researching for something rather important and her eyes scanned the monitor as she searched for her answers. “It appears that there have been three murders like this every year for the past twenty five years,” she explained some of her findings to her friend who sat at a different computer. “They have all been women of a young age as well.”

 

The other woman just nodded her head as if she weren’t really paying attention. Her monitor’s light illuminated her shoulder-length red hair, which had obviously been dyed. Her brown eyes, which had a bit of green around the outside, stared at the computer screen before her. The woman who had been researching, noticed her friend’s lack of interest and leaned over to look at her friend’s monitor, her face looking disgusted after she viewed it. “Honestly Sara, is that all you ever think about?” She asked, sounding slightly annoyed and disgusted as if this had happened before.

 

Sara turned her attention from the picture of the hot guy on her computer to her friend. “Of course, Heather,” she replied with a smile on her face. “I do it just to annoy you.”

 

Heather rolled her eyes. “There are more important things in this world then hot guys,” she lectured. “Plus, we are supposed to be researching.”

 

“I am. I’m researching hot guys.” Sara grinned, turning her head back to her monitor.

 

“Who are you looking at anyways?” Heather asked, sighing as if she had given up trying to make her friend do work.

 

“Sully Erna.” The red haired one answered obviously obsessed with men.

 

“Sully? The lead singer of Godsmack?” The smart, sensible one of the two questioned. “You’ve thought he’s been hot since you were in ninth grade and now you’re twenty years old! That’s pathetic!” She exclaimed.

 

“At least I didn’t think Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter was hot.” Sara retorted, defending herself.

 

“Ugh,” uttered Heather, completely annoyed. “Did you manage to do any research at all?”

 

“Yes,” replied Sara. “In fact, I found it suspicious how it seemed like some of our cases were gone before we got there. I think we might have a hunter on our hands.”

 

“A hunter?” questioned the smarter one of the two. “But who?”

 

“There are a lot of hunters but these are some pretty freaky cases and I can only think of a few hunters who get into the freaky stuff.” Sara explained, displaying she could do research if she wanted to.

 

“Any ideas about which hunter you think it is?” Heather asked curiously and looking really interested.

 

“The Winchesters,” Sara replied, sounding slightly scared.

 

Heather’s expression didn’t really change like her friend’s did. “Why is that a bad thing though?” She wondered out of curiosity.

 

“You know why.” The scared looking one answered.

 

At this moment, they heard a clattering sound as if something had fell over and landed on the floor. “We better get out of here.” Sara suggested. Just like that, the two women grabbed their possessions and left the library rather quickly.

 

Dean and Sam Winchester appeared from out of the shadows. They had been hiding and eavesdropping on the whole conversation the two women had. The noise came from Sam knocking over something in the dark. “Nice going Stepford boy.” Dean teased.

 

“Shut up.” Sam retorted as the two walked over to the two computers the women had been using.

 

“At least it explains why the door was already unlocked,” stated Dean as he sat down in the computer chair which Sara, the guy crazy one, had been sitting in.

 

“They’ve also heard of us, Dean,” added Sam as he sat down in Heather’s computer chair, the one so set on researching, kind of like Sam. “Do you think they are hunters?”

 

“I’m not sure, but by the look on the one chick’s face, she appeared scared by us,” he explained, typing in something on the computer. “My guess would be a demon.”

 

Sam gave Dean a look like he was retarded. “Why would a demon break into a library to do research?” He asked, thinking how stupid that would be.

 

“Maybe they’re a couple of lesbian demons who get off on researching in libraries.” Dean suggested with a dirty grin on his face.

 

“That’s disgusting,” stated Sam as he appeared disgusted while he tried bringing up the information Heather had found. “I don’t think so. They were researching the same thing as us.”

 

“They find anything interesting?” Dean asked.

 

“Just the same stuff we already knew and an address of the last victim.” He answered, writing down the address on a small piece of paper.

 

“Good. We can check it out.” Dean suggested, looking at something on his computer.

 

Sam turned off his computer and glanced at Dean’s monitor to only see a picture of some guy. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked with his voice sounding annoyed.

 

“I looked up that Sully Erna guy. No way is he hot,” said Dean. “The lead singer of Godsmack? I bet they suck. Classic Rock like Metallica is the way to go.”

 

“Get a life, Dean.” Sam commented, leaning over and turning off the computer.

 

“I’m serious. Metallica, Van Halen, Led Zeppelin. Those were good bands.” Dean explained, not shutting up.

 

“And all this time I thought you liked Cher.” Sam joked with a grin on his face.

 

Dean slapped Sam on the back of the head. “At least that’s better then your Nsync CD collection.” He teased, starting to head towards the door.

 

“I do not have an Nsync CD collection!” Sam retorted, trailing behind Dean as they walked out to the 1967 black Chevy Impala.

 

“Shut up and get in the car, bitch,” Dean demanded, opening the door and getting into the driver’s side seat.

 

“Jerk.” Sam said as he sat down in the passenger seat.

 

Dean put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. He grinned as the engine roared with life. “Oh yeah. Listen to that baby.” He said, tapping the steering wheel with his hand.

 

“Just go to the address,” Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother’s behavior and shoving the piece of paper into Dean’s hands that had the address on it.

 

Dean looked at the address and then put the car into gear. He pulled out of the library’s parking lot and started driving on the road. “I think it’s only a couple of blocks from here,” he mentioned while steering the wheel. “There isn’t much besides hills and tumbleweeds anyways.”

 

“Yeah. North Dakota isn’t the most interesting place on the planet,” confessed Sam, displaying his lack of interest in the place. “What are we going to do if those two women are at the house?”

 

Dean made a right hand turn onto a side street called Schoulster Avenue. “We will play it cool and maybe I’ll shag one of them.” He smirked.

 

Sam groaned in disgust and then pointed to a clay-colored home. The house looked fairly new with clay colored siding, white shutters, and a white front door. The houses on either side of it had space between them, having an actual yard to do things in.

 

Dean pulled the car in front of the house and turned off the ignition. He noticed a red Ford Mustang convertible, one of a newer make, had also been parked in front of the house. “I would say they already beat us here and their car sucks.” He stated, stepping out of the car and closing the door quietly so they wouldn’t be heard.

 

Sam did the same and he looked at the Ford Mustang for a moment. “It’s not the most convenient car for a hunter.” He admitted.

 

Dean slowly and quietly walked up to the front door with Sam trailing right behind him. Once the both of them reached the front door, Dean slowly turned the doorknob and sure enough, the door had been unlocked. Dean put a finger to his lip to tell Sam to be quiet and then he carefully opened the door so he wouldn’t make a sound.

 

The two brothers stepped inside, watching their every step, even though the house was rather dark. Dean quietly shut the front door and then walked forward. He had planned on entering the living room, but he heard the voices of the two women. Instead, he tiptoed his way into a hallway of the house and hid there with Sam. He peaked his head around the corner to see the two women.

 

The two women were searching the library in the house for information about the latest victim. Heather, the smarter one, who tended to do the research, sat at the computer in the living room. The other one named Sara, searched through the computer desk drawers to find papers with information. “This girl was incredibly boring,” stated Heather while typing on the keyboard. “Her Myspace says she is nineteen years old and was attending Bismarck Community College for Veterinarian Technician.”

 

Sara continued to search the drawers until she pulled out a small brown book. “Bingo,” she said, opening up the book. “We have a diary.”

 

“Anything interesting?” Heather asked, giving up her research on the computer.

 

Sara skimmed the diary until she found an interesting entry. “Chad is becoming impatient about sex. If only he knew I was still a virgin,” she read before looking up at her friend. “I think I know what happened to this Rachel chick.”

 

“A virgin sacrifice demon or something?” Heather questioned.

 

No response came from Sara. She seemed to be staring towards the direction where Sam and Dean had been hiding, even though she couldn’t see them. Heather noticed her friend’s silence and glanced where Sara had been looking before turning back to her friend. “Sara? Are you alright?” Heather asked with a look of concern on her face.

 

Her friend looked at her as if she had shaken her trance off. “Yes. Let’s get out of here and head back to the hotel.” Sara suggested, setting the diary down on the desk.

 

Heather nodded and then the two girls left the house and drove off in their Ford Mustang. Dean and Sam had managed to not be seen and they came out of hiding after the women left. “It looks like they did the research for us.” Dean stated.

 

“Yes, but it’s like the one knew we were here,” stated Sam. “Do you think she’s one of the children like me?”

 

“I doubt it considering we know how that turned out,” answered the older brother of the two. “She’s probably a demon.”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Let’s head back to the hotel.” He suggested.

 

The two brothers left the house and hopped into the Impala. Dean drove his baby all the way back to the hotel where the brothers were met with a surprise. Dean pulled the car into the parking lot, parking a little ways down from a red Ford Mustang. “You’ve got to be kidding me. They’re at the same hotel as us.” He stated.

 

“We could try and find them.” Sam suggested.

 

“Screw that,” said Dean, blowing off the idea. “I’m going to the bar next door.”

 

“You do that. I’ll stay here at the hotel.” Sam stated before exiting the car and going into hotel room number three.

 

Dean walked over to the bar, which was next to the hotel and just the way Dean liked it. As he entered, he scanned the room, mainly to see a bunch of shady male characters. There were a couple of women in the bar who were wearing black leather jackets, obviously being some type of biker chick. Seeing nothing that caught Dean’s interest, he walked over to the bar, sat down in a stool, and ordered a beer. As he took the first drink of his beer, a woman he recognized walked into the bar.

 

A few minutes ago, the two mysterious women, Heather and Sara, were in their hotel room. Heather came out of the bathroom wearing a tight par of jeans and a pink t-shirt, which read, “I’m a virgin, but this is an old t-shirt.” The shirt clung to her curves, making her boobs look like they would pop out.

 

Sara glanced at her and smirked. “Going to the bar I presume?” She asked, sitting down on the bed.

 

“Of course,” grinned Heather. “You coming?”

 

“Nah,” replied the boy crazy one as if the two had switched roles. “I think I will stay here, watch some crazy movie, and possibly raid the vending machines.”

 

“Suit yourself,” said Heather, strutting towards the door and leaving the room. She walked to the bar next door, which was called The Wild Goose. As she entered, she noticed a guy sitting at the bar whose eyes were on her. She walked over to him and sat down right next to him. “Is it just me or do your eyes look like they’re going to pop out of your head?” She grinned before ordering a drink.

 

Dean Winchester stared at her and turned on his charm. “That’s not the only thing that will pop out.” He smirked perversely as he checked her out.

 

Heather looked at him neither appearing impressed or shocked. “Is that your attempt to woo me?” She asked, half-amused and playing hard to get.

 

“I don’t have to woo you baby. I just have to take you back to my room and shag the living daylights out of you.” He said, smirking and raising his eyebrows in a you-know-you-want-me kind of way.

 

“Let’s put it to the test then.” She suggested, standing up from her barstool and taking one last sip of her beer.

 

Dean stood up and threw some money down onto the bar to pay for the beers. “Follow me.” He stated before he started to walk away. He led her away from the bar and back to his hotel room. He opened up the door and gestured for her to go in. “After you.” He offered.

 

Heather smiled at him and started to enter the room. As she did, Dean pulled a gun out of his pocket and hit her on the back of the head with it. She fell to the ground and laid there in unconsciousness. Sam was in the room and he watched in horror. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked with his voice elevated.

 

“This is one of the girls from the library.” Dean answered, grabbing Heather under the arms and dragging her to an empty chair. He sat her down into the chair before he grabbed some rope out of one of the bags. He tied her wrists and ankles to the chair tightly.

 

“Are you nuts?” Sam exclaimed. “What if her friend goes looking for her?”

 

“I’m counting on it,” he replied. “I want to know who they are.”

Sam just rolled his eyes and headed for the door. “I won’t have any part in this.” He explained.

 

“I was more the recreational one anyways.” Dean grinned.

 

Sam just shook his head and exited the room. He knew Dean was nuts so he planned on getting away for a while. He walked over to some nearby vending machines and put a dollar in one. He entered the buttons for a Snickers but the machine didn’t release the chocolaty candy bar. He raised his fist and pounded the machine, but it was no use. “Piece of crap!” He exclaimed, becoming upset over a candy bar.

 

Footsteps came up behind Sam and then a hand appeared from the side and tapped the machine twice. The candy bar fell from its slot and Sam turned to see a woman. His eyes went wide as he recognized her as Sara, the other girl and the friend of the girl Dean had tied up to a chair in their room.

 

“Is there something wrong with my outfit?” She asked with a grin on her face as she noticed his eyes were wide.

 

Sam’s eyes looked to her feet to see a pair of black leather boots. As he lifted his eyes higher, he saw she was wearing black leather pants and a black top, which dipped down, in the middle to show off the top of her cleavage. Eventually, his eyes met hers. “N-no,” he stuttered.

 

“You might want to grab your candy bar before it melts.” Sara suggested, smirking.

 

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks.” Sam replied like a dork. He turned around and reached his hand into the slot to pull out the candy bar. After he grabbed it, he moved aside to the pop machine. He stood there, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye since he recognized her.

 

As Sam watched her, she lifted up the back of her top, revealing a shotgun. Sam’s heart raced slightly in fear and he gulped. Sara pulled the shotgun out from the back of her pants and looked at Sam.

 

“Woah.” He said, looking startled. “Don’t do anything you will regret.”

 

Sara stared at him and pointed the shotgun off to her side, nowhere near Sam. She pulled the trigger and the shotgun went off.

 

Sam looked to where she had fired to see a man disappear like a black cloud. His head shot back to her quickly. “What’s in that gun?” He asked, knowing that person disappeared like a spirit.

 

“I think you know.” She said blankly.

 

“Who are you?” How did you know that demon was there?” He started asking all the questions.

 

“More importantly, I need to warn my friend.” She stated before walking back towards her hotel room.

 

A scared look came over Sam’s face. “She’s not there. My brother has her in our hotel room.” He confessed as he followed quickly behind.

 

Sara stormed off quickly towards their hotel room. Somehow she knew which number it was and kicked down the door. Just as she entered, she witnessed Dean hitting her friend across the face. “You son of a bitch!” Sara shouted before grabbing Dean and shoving him up against the wall. She stepped back a bit and lifted up her leg to press her foot against his throat. Her eyes turned black and she waved her hand towards the ropes tied around her friend’s wrists and legs. Somehow the ropes became untied. “I don’t play well with others.” She said through her teeth as she glared at Dean with her black eyes.

 

“Sam! A little help!! She’s a demon!” Dean shouted as he was pinned up against the wall.

 

Sara removed her foot and Dean still remained against the wall as if some power kept him there. She turned to face Sam and saw that he had the Colt pointed at her. “If I wanted to kill your brother, he would be dead by now.” She stated, calming down a bit and her eyes returning back to normal. “And for your information, I’m only half demon. I figured you would know something about that, considering you have demon blood in you, Sam.”

 

Sam’s eyes went wide. “How do you know that?”

 

“I can sense anyone who has even the slightest bit of demon blood in them.” She answered.

 

All of a sudden, Dean could move away from the wall. Sara turned to Heather and looked at her. “You alright?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. Luckily, Dean hits like a girl.” Heather stated, giving Dean a look.

 

“I do not!” Dean shouted.

 

“Listen,” demanded Sam. “There are some things the four of us need to discuss like the fact that we are all after the same thing. We have been finding some of the same things you two have.”

 

“As long as you two promise to play nice.” Sara smirked. “But keep in mind that I never play nice.” She sat down quietly on the bed and waited to listen to what the two guys had to say.

 

Heather sat next to Sara on the bed while the two guys stood there. The fun would soon begin and they would start to learn about each other, possibly kick some ass, and piss off the beings of hell. They were going to stir things up. 


End file.
